Gaylords Of Draenor
by GoopDunking420
Summary: Khadgar and Kargath share an intimate moment.


Gaylords of Draenor

Kargath lie on the floor of his hut. He had been beaten, finially. All of the arena combatants, all of the savage beasts, they couldn't stand up to Kargath. But this wizard with the slick silver hair and chisled jawline, he was different. Kargath remembered the first time he saw the wizard, Khadgar. It was in his arena in Tanaan; he and his party were trapped by his Bladefist Orcs. Kargath remembered the first time their eyes locked. The passion and desire burned in his eyes the same way the arcane fire burned in his hands.

The wizard was standing over him now, staff gripped in his hand, preparing to deliver his killing blow. "I'm sorry it had to be this way, Kargath, it could have been so different."

"I loved you, Khadgar, we could have ruled Draenor together!" The tears were welling up in his eyes. Not from fear of death at the hands of Khadgar, but at the thought that he would never please the mage again.

Khadgar shook his head. "Not like this. Lording over war is never the answer!" He raised his staff over his head.

In a final, desperate move, Kargath stood up and put his hands around Khadgar's waist. Khadgar was easily double Kargath's size, but his touch was loving and tender. Khadgar dropped his staff as Kargath reached into Khadgar's robe and grabbed his other staff. He felt the blood rush into the greatstaff and Khadgars eyes widened with shock and lust and passion. Khadgar reached up and swept Kargath's black, greasy hair out of his face so he could see his red, angry eyes. They were full of fear, but at the same time so passionate.

Kargath began tugging on Khadgar's cock, putting his palm over the head of his penis, covering his hand in precum and making the motions slick.

"I'm sorry I ever doubted you, Kargath", Khadgar said, putting his hands on Kargath's muscular arms. Kargath kept tugging, gently pulling Khadgar closer. Khadgar's hands slid down Kargath's arms and into his pants, grabbing his ass cheeks.

Khadgar used an arcane fire spell to destroy Kargath's pants. The charred remains of the cloth trousers fell to the floor as Kargath's huge grey girth became erect. Khadgar began to kneel down preparing to take all of Kargath in his mouth.

He closed his eyes and opened his mouth and put the head of Kargath's cock inside. It was very diffucult for Khadgar to fit any more than that. He could only take about an inch before the girth of Kargaths penis was too much for Khadgar to fit his lips around.

"Nevermind that, Khadgar. Lick it" Kargath said, dominantly.

Without a word, Khadgar looked Kargath in the eyes and grabbed the base of Kargaths cock. He shifted it upwards so that he could get to the bottom of the shaft with his tongue and began slowly licking the grey shaft up and down, occasionally opening his eyes to look at Kargath's pleasure.

Kargath was overcome with lust and used his good hand to grabb Khadgar's shoulder and push him over, while using his Bladefist to tear off Khadgar's clothes. Khadgar was very muscular and toned for someone so...venerated. Kargath eyed Khadgar's pubic hair. "Oh, now I see why your whiskers are so legendary".

Khadgar fell on his side. He rolled over and began to get up, but Kargath and changed position and was now straddling him, keeping him face down in the cold stone. Khadgar knew what was coming next. Kargath had mentioned it to him before, but he didn't think the item actually existed, let alone be in Kargath's posession!

A small wooden box was produced by Kargath from under a nearby dresser. He opened the box and set it next to him, just out of sight of Khadgar, and began to unscrew his Bladefist. The attachment came off and Kargath pulled out the contents of the box: it was the Sexfist! Now it mat sense why the females Ogres of Highmaul call him Kargath Sexfist...

The Sexfist was simply a giant, textured phallus that attached to Kargath's arm where his hand would be. "No, Kargath, it's to big!" Khadgar exclaimed in a panic.

"Thats not what your mom said last night!" Kargath growled. He reeled his fist back and slammed it into Khadgar's asshole. Khadgar let out a beuatiful, painful cry and Kargath thrust his hand-dick in and out of Khadgar's rectum.

Kargath was very much aroused, and began using his free hand to stroke his cock has he sodomized the legendary archmage. Faster and faster both his hands went, and he could feel Khadgar shaking and squirming, but he knew he liked it.

Kargath could feel an incredible pressure building up inside of him, and he could no longer hold it back. He pulled the Sexfist out of Khadgar and put his dick inside of him. A few more thrust inside of Khadgars swollen, bleeding orifice was all it took for Kargath to blow his load in Khadgars man-pussy.

Exhausted, Kargath fell backwards and moan in ecstacy, "And...that's...one hundred..."


End file.
